Fanfic Yunjae : The Devil Has Been Loved By Me
by jaeho love
Summary: "..Sejauh apapun aku berlari mengejarmu, kau tetap akan pergi lagi dariku, Jung Yunho. Aku saja yang bodoh, karena terlalu mengharapkanmu. Mengharapkanmu akan menungguku, dan Menyambutku saat aku berlari ke arahmu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu.." - FF Yunjae GS. REPOST : Mianhae kehapus FF ini td hehe...
1. Prolog

"**The Devil Has Been Loved By Me.."**

**HOLAAAAAAA! Jaeho Love disini hehe... tadi sebenernya aku cuma mau ngupdate 1 cerita aja dan itu aja masih prolog. tp setelah dipikirin mending update 2 cerita aja sekaligus.. ini sebenernya salah satu cerita dari kumpulan novel aku, cuma karena sempet ditolak sama penerbit jadi aku ubah aja dan update disini *duh malah curhat... aku berharap ada yang berbaik hati ngasih review biar aku bisa tahu letak kekurangan aku. soalnya aku masih baru. gomawo sebelumnya *Nod**

**Tittle : The Devil Has Been Loved By Me (Prolog)**

**Genre : Drama, School Life, Hurt, Comedy**

**Cast : **

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Junsu**

**Go Ahra**

_**Menantikan seseorang yang sama sekali tak mengharapkan kita benar-benar melelahkan. Sempat terpikir untuk menyerah. Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk mengalihkan rasa ini ke yang lain? bisakah...**_

"Yunnie-ah." Teriak seorang gadis kecil dengan bibir plum merahnya yang mengerucut lucu barlari mengejar anak laki-lakinya di depan. Kaki-kaki gemuknya berlari menyusuri rumput hijau segar ditaman siang itu.

"Jongie-ah, Palli ! Dasar lamban." Sungutnya kesal kepada gadis itu. Wajah kesal sudah ditampilkannya sejak awal gadis kecil itu mengejarnya. Mata musang itu terus menatap tajam Yeoja kecil berkuncir kuda yang sedang mengejarnya.

Meski menerima perlakuan arogan, Yeoja itu tetap menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Ia tak menyerah dan terus berlari ke arah Jung Yunho. Tapi anak laki-laki itu hanya berdiri diam memandangi temannya berlari tanpa rasa kasihan.

"Tunggu." Pintanya dengan suara serak menahan napasnya yang sesak. "Yunnie-ah, aku akan sampai."

Ketika ia hampir sampai, kini giliran Yunho yang berlari. Anak laki-laki itu berlari meninggalkannya dibelakang. Dilanda rasa kecewa, Yeoja kecil itu menangis dalam diam. Menangisi ketelambatannya sehingga Yunho lari lagi darinya.

_Sejauh apapun aku berlari mengejarmu, kau tetap akan pergi lagi dariku, Jung Yunho. Aku saja yang bodoh, karena terlalu mengharapkanmu. Mengharapkanmu akan menungguku, dan Menyambutku saat aku berlari ke arahmu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu.._


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : The Devil Has Been Loved By Me (Chap. 1)**

**Genre : Drama, School Life, Hurt, Comedy, GS**

**Cast : **

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Junsu**

**Go Ahra**

"Jaejoong-ah." Teriak teman sebelahnya. Kim Jaejoong melamun ditengah jam istirahat. Go Ahra berusaha menyadarkannya dengan mengguncang bahu Jaejoong dengan keras.

"Waeyo ?" Jaejoong melirik sedikit ke arah temannya, Ahra. Meskipun ia malas memandangi temannya itu, Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas ada binar-binar dimata Ahra. "Apakah ada gempa barusan?"

Ahra mengangguk antusias. Lalu ia mencengkram bahu Jaejoong dengan kencang sampai gadis itu mengarah padanya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan binar matanya. "Kau harus tahu kalau... Jung Yunho baru saja menembakku." Serunya histeris, yang memecah kesunyian kelasnya, yang kala itu hanya terisi oleh mereka berdua saja. Senyum lebarnya tak meragukan lagi, jika Go Ahra baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih Yunho. Mendengar berita bahagia temannya itu, semakin membuat Jaejoong tak bersemangat. Setiap seminggu sekali, Jaejoong harus mendengar kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Kabar Baiknya adalah Yunho memutuskan pacarnya, dan kabar buruknya Yunho menembak salah satu gadis di sekolahnya.

"Ne,.. Jaejoong-ah. Kau dengar tidak?" tuntutnya ketika melihat tidak ada reaksi berarti pada Jaejoong. Ia menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati?" tiba-tiba terlonjaklah pertanyaan pedas itu dari dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Go Ahra memandangnya heran dan menghentikan aksinya bersuka ria. "Kenapa aku harus mati?"

"Kau, kan, baru saja ditembak olehnya. Kenapa sekarang kau malah terlihat semangat, bukannya merasakan sakit.." Mungkin dalam artian, kenapa kau tidak enyah saja dari muka bumi ini. Tapi, karena Ahra temannya, Jaejoong harus selalu mendukungnya.

"Aniyo !" bantahnya. "Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Yunho baru saja memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Dan aku langsung menerimannya. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bagus. Semoga kau beruntung." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Ahra.

Kemudian Jaejoong berdiri dan bejalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Go Ahra yang masih berbunga-bunga. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di balkon sambil menatap gerombolan anak laki-laki kelas Yunho sedang bermain bola dibawah lapangan sana. Tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada namja tan bermata musang *bayangin aja Yunpa pas di video klip o. Jung. Hap* yang sedang memainkan bola dikakinya. Jaejoong terus memandang namja itu dengan seksama. Tubuh pria itu dihujani air keringat seperti habis mandi. Biarpun begitu, Jaejoong tetap menaruh perhatian pada pria itu. Pria yang selalu diharapkannya akan menatapnya kembali.

"_Bahkan tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui kalau aku ini adalah teman kecilmu, Yunnie-ah. Ah... benar saja. Hanya aku yang menganggapmu teman, sedangkan kau tidak sama sekali menganggapku ada. Kau selalu enggan menghiraukanku. Kau selalu memandangku rendah. Namun, kenapa rasa ini tidak hilang." _ Batinnya.

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang membalas tatapan Jaejoong. Rupanya ia juga merasakan tatapan yeoja putih itu dari atas balkon itu. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di dibalkon lantai 2. Lalu Yunho menebarkan smirk mautnya pada yeoja itu. Namun kali ini gagal, karena Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi terpengaruh akan hal itu. Ia sudah lelah mendapatkan harapan palsu dari Yunho. Kemudian Yunho mendapatkan balasan tatapan dingin Jaejoong yang kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

-oo00oo-

Tepat pukul 4 sore, bel pulang berdering. Semua anak keluar berhamburan dari kelas. Tetapi, ketika melihat sosok Yunho sedang berdiri didepan kelas, semua anak perempuan berjalan dengan anggun, berusaha mencari perhatian, termasuk Ahra. Maklum saja, Ia baru pertama kali menjadi kekasih dari namja se-beken Yunho, jadi harus menjaga sikap.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pangeran pujaan hati Ahra menyempatkan diri untuk memakai lipgloss dan bedak, agar tampil cantik dihadapan Yunho. Melihat tingkah genit temannya, Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang mencibir. Pemandangan yang tak biasa itu membuatnya merasa ingin mual. Sebegitu hebatkah Yunho dimata para Yeoja. Ia tak mengerti hingga saat ini.

Go Ahra berjalan bersamaan dengan Ahra. Mereka yang berajalan berdampingan seperti itu semakin membuat perbedaan diantara mereka semakin mencolok. Ahra yang memiliki beranbut ikal seperti di blow, bibirnya terlapisi lipgloss dan wajahnya yang putih karena bedak. Sedangkan Jaejoong, hanya bertampilan apa adanya seperti saat ia pergi ke sekolah. Rambut hitam lurus dikuncir kuda, wajahnya putih seputih susu tanpa sentuhan apapun, termasuk tanpa bedak dan bibir plum merahnya bak cherry yang menggoda bagi namja yang melihatnya meskipun yang tak memakai apapun. Melihat perbedaan itu membuat Yunho sedikit membentuk garis senyuman di bibirnya. Ia menyadari jika kecantikan yang dimiliki teman kecilnya itu memang berbeda.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa rencanamu sabtu ini?" Ahra bertanya dengan nada lembut yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat, saat mereka berhenti diambang pintu.

"Tidur." Jawabnya ketus. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Oh... aku dan Yunho akan pergi ke Lotte World." Ujarnya antusias

"Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang." Jaejoong tahu niat Ahra hanya ingin memamerkan kemesraan diantar dirinya dan Yunho. Ia membalasnya dengan ekspresi yang datar. Ia hanya menghela napas. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Yunho yang dari tadi terus menatapnya tajam dengan mata musangnya, bukan memandangi Ahra yang notabene-nya adalah Yeojachingunya.

Ketika sampai dihadapan Yunho, Ahra mempercepat langkahnya riang. Ia langsung melingkari lengan Yunho manja, seakan pria itu akan lari darinya. Mereka berjalan layaknya perangko dan lem yang tak mau terpisahkan. Jaejoong yang berjalan dibelakang mereka hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan muak. Ia merasa seperti nyamuk jika dalam posisi seperti ini.

"engggh,.. Yunho-Oppa, apakah kita jadi hari sabtu ini jalan?" Tanya Ahra dengan nada manja.

"Kita lihat nanti, Ahra." Jelasnya.

Yunho memberikan tatapan sehangat mungkin kepada Ahra. Hal itu sudah menunjukkan jika kali ini Jaejoong memang harus benar-benar menyerah dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namja itu milik Go Ahra, sahabatnya. Rasanya sangat tidak pantas jika seorang yeoja memiliki perasaan yang mendalam terhadap kekasih chingunya sendiri. Ini mungkin keputusan yang menyakitkannya, tapi ini pasti baik untuknya dan Ahra.

Tak lama dari arah yang berlawanan, datanglah Park Yoochun yang berlari ke arah Yunho dan Ahra. Namja chubby yang satu ini memang sudah lama menyimpan perasaan mendalam pada Jaejoong. Seluruh sekolah tahu akan hal itu. Jaejoong sendiri menganggap Yoochun sudah seperti Oppa-nya sendiri.

Namja chubby itu berlari ke arah Jaejoong yang berjalan dibelakang pasangan Yun-Ra. Ketika berhasil mendekat, Yoochun menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan kencang, sehingga membuat yeoja itu hampir terjatuh dipelukkannya. Kemudian Yoochun membawa Jaejoong untuk berjalan berdampingannya di depan pasangan Yunho – Ahra. Tanpa malu-malu, Yoochun langsung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Jongie-ah, hari ini kita pulang bareng, yuk." Ajaknya antusias sambil menggoyangkan tangan Jaejoong ditangannya. "Aku ingin membawamu ke toko es krim favorite kita."

_Es krim?_

Jaejoong yang semula lesu melihat pasangan Yun-Ra berubah sumringah. Ia langsung mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yoochun dengan semangat. Jaejoong menebarkan senyumannya yang membuat ia terlihat cantik terkena silaunya senja matahari sore. Dan, Yunho sangat menyadari hal itu. Namun bukannya terpukau, malahan Yunho menatap adegan didepannya dengan garang.

"Jeongmal?!" tanyanya antusias. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya seolah mendapatkan hadiah yang lama ia impikan. "Ah,.. itu adalah ide yang bagus!"

"Ne.. Ayo cepat. Keburu malam." Tegasnya. Yoochun langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berlari bersama gadis itu. Jaejoong tampaknya sangat senang ke toko es krim bersama Yoochun. Tapi, kepergian mereka di pandangi tajam oleh Yunho. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Namjachingunya, Go Ahra berusaha mencairkan suasana meski tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Jaejoong terlihat bahagia bersama Yoochun, Sama bahagianya seperti kita." Ujarnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundak Yunho. Tapi bukannya semakin terhibur, malah moodnya semakin kacau balau. Ia merasa dirinya tertinggalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hola aku update lagi Chap. selanjutnya. Mian, kalo ceritanya garing...hehe... kalo boleh berkenan meninggalkan sebuah review buat FF ini. supaya aku bisa tau letak kekurangan dari tulisan aku ini.. Gomawo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola.. Jaeho Love kembali hehe... ini Chap selanjutnya dari FF ini. tadi di review liat ada yang minta chap ini dipercepat. dan semangat aku timbul deh hehe... thanks buat yang udh bersedia ninggalin review dan baca cerita aku... oke deh tanpa banyak bicara lagi.. selamat menikmati FF ini. gomawo chingu..**

**Tittle : The devil has been loved by me (Chap. 3)**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy, Hurt, GS**

**Cast : Yunjae, Yoochun, Go Ahra**

Sepulang sekolah, Jaejoong dan Yoochun mampir ke toko es krim langganan mereka didekat district gangnam. Kebetulan, toko itu tidak berjauhan dari tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Jadi, begitu mudah baginya menghabiskan es krim sebanyak yang ia mau tanpa takut harus pulang larut malam. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Yoochun, ia akan mentarktir Jaejoong. Yeoja bermata doe eyes itu memesan 2 porsi es krim Vanilla untuknya sendiri. Melihatnya sudah memesan begitu banyak, Yoochun menjadi kenyang duluan.

"Ya! Yoochun-ah, kau tidak memesan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menyendokkan 1 porsi es krim pertamanya di mulut.

"Ani, Kau saja." Balasnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong, yang langsung memberontak. Ia mempoutkan bibir plumnya yang justru terlihat imut dimata namja chubby itu.

"Apa aku sudah menghabiskan seluruh uang didalam dompetmu? Hingga kau merasa bahwa kau akan bangkrut" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya dan ia menerjapkan matanya berulang seperti seorang balita yang meminta penjelasan dari appanya. Kemudian disusul oleh cekikikan Yoochun yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Dasar anak nakal. Bisa saja kau." Balasnya yang semakin tak kuat menahan tawanya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang cemberut. Bukannya takut ataupun sedih, Yoochun yang melihat wajah Jaejoong justru malah semakin menggelakkan tawanya di dalam ruangan kedai es krim tersebut.

"Jangan tertawa!" sungut Jaejoong kesal. "Aku serius. Jika aku menghabiskan uangmu, maka sesampainya dirumah aku akan mengganti seluruh uangmu." Jelasnya yang merasa bersalah.

Akhirnya Yoochun menghentikan cekikikannya dan menatap yeoja berbalut baju SMA yang duduk dihadapannya itu. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berubah menjadi miskin hanya karena membelikanmu 2 porsi es krim, Jae."

Lalu Jaejoong memandangi pria yang duduk dihadapannya sambil menelan es krim. "Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti saat kau pulang kau akan menemukan jaring laba-laba didompetmu."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Jaejoong dan Yoochun terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang duduk bedua di meja yang menghadapkan mereka ke jendela luar toko. Yoochun adalah orang yang bisa menghibur Jaejoong apapun keadaannya. Pria ini seharusnya memiliki kekasih, mengingat selain sifat baiknya ia juga memiliki wajah chubby yang membuatnya terlihat tampan.

Jaejoong menyendokkan lagi es krim Vanilla tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Ia memang sangat suka segala sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan manis rasa vanilla. Hal itu baru saja ia sadari saat perkenalannya dengan Yunho pertama kali.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Eomma, kenapa banyak sekali membuat cake vanilla itu?" Tanya Jaejoong kecil dengan mata doe eyes penasaran._

_Yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan Mrs. Kim hanya membalas pertanyaan anaknya dengan lembut. Tentu dalam hati ia sudah menjawabnya. Hanya saja jika ia menjawab maka si sulung Kim itu akan mengajukkan pertanyaan berentetnya pada Yeoja yang berusia 38 tahun itu. _

_Lalu Mrs. Kim memberikan sebuah kotak yang didalamnya berisi Cake yang baru saja ia buat kepada anak mungilnya itu. "Jongie-ah, bisa kau antar cake ini untuk tetangga baru kita yang tinggal diseberang rumah. Kau harus sopan dengannya. Eomma dengar mereka memiliki seorang namja kecil sepertimu."_

_Jaejoong bukannya mengiyakan, malah semakin menerjabkan matanya lucu. "Waeyo, Eomma?"_

"_Kau bisa mengajaknya bermain Jongie-ah. Siapa tahu ia akan menjadi soulmate-mu." Jelas Eommanya lembut. Ia sangat tahu jika jongie kecilnya sangat menyukai kata soulmate. Bagi yeoja kecil itu, soulmate memiliki arti teman yang akan selalu menemanimu bermain dan bermain._

"_Jinja? Apakah Jongie bisa mengajaknya bermain?"_

"_Tentu." Balas Eommanya lagi. _

_Kali ini Jaejoong tidak lagi menfokuskan dirinya pada Eommanya. Yang ia tahu jika ia harus cepat membawa kue ini agar ia bisa bertemu dengan soulmatenya. Teman yang akan menemaninya bermain dan bermain._

_Dengan langkah riang, kaki mungil itu berjalan menuju rumah "Soulmate"nya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang gemas melihatnya. Maklum sama, saat ini Jaejoong memakai baju ala putri dongeng berwarna pink lengkap dengan bando bunga-bunga serta sepatu merah bergambar hello kitty. Belum lagi wajahnya yang bak boneka dengan bibir merah plumnya yang berseri._

_Tak lama ia sudah sampai didepan rumah yang dimaksud Eommanya. Dengan susah ia mencoba untuk memencet bel rumah yang tingginya melebihi dirinya yang baru berusia 5 tahun. Tak kehabisan akaln, Jaejoong kecil mengambil sebuah kursi dan menaikinya. Dengan cepat ia berhasil memencet bel rumah itu tidak sabarnya. _

_Saat gagang pintu mulai bergerak, Jaejoong turun dari kursinya. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia menantikan pintu kayu putih itu terbuka. Jika boleh, ia sangat mengharapkan Soulmatenya lah yang membukakan._

"_Annyeo..." belum sempat menyapa, Jaejoong sudah disuguhkan dengan pandangan tajam dari sepasang mata musang. Namja berwajah kecil itu memandangi jaejoong kecil mulai dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. _

"_Siapa kau?" tanya namjakecil pemilik mata musang itu dengan nada mengintimidasi. _

_Bukannya menjawab atau takut dengan tatapan itu, justru yeoja kecil itu malah diam mematung sambil menunjukkan ekspresi berbinarnya dengan bibirnya yang tak henti terbuka. _

"_Choeum boepgesseumnida. – halo." Akhirnya Jaejoong kecil membuka suara dan menyapa namja kecil itu dengan sopan. Menurut Eommanya, kita harus selalu sopa dengan orang yang baru pertama kali kita lihat. Karena tak semua tanggapan orang lain dengan diri kita itu selalu baik._

"_Jeoneun Kim Jaejoong imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida – nama saya kim jaejoong. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri. Diusianya yang baru menginjak usia lima tahun, Jaejoong memang dikenal sebagai anak yang pintar dan sopan. Tak jarang jika semua orang yang baru mengenalnya akan langsung jatuh hati dengan kesopanannya._

"_Ne. Annyeonghaseyo, Je ireumeun Jung Yunho imnida.- ya, apa kabar? Aku jung Yunho." Balasnya dengan ketus. Meski tutur katanya sopan, Yunho kecil mengucapkannya dengan nada ketus dan bahasa tubuh yang angkuh._

_Melihat itu Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil. Baru kali ini ia melihat anak seusianya bersikap seperti itu didepan orang yang jelas-jelas adalah tetangga sebrangnya. "Eomma menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan ini." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan cake yang tadi dibuat ibunya. "Kata Eomma ini untuk menyambut kau dan keluargamu."_

"_Ne. Gamsahamnida, Jaejoong-ssi." Balasnya lalu mengambil kotak merah dari tangan mungil Jaejoong. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Yunho langsung memegang gagang pintu untuk menutupnya. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti ketika sebelah kaki mungil menghadangnya menutup pintu kayu putih itu._

"_Yunho-ssi, maukah kau menjadi soulmate-ku?" tanya Jaejoong terang-terangan. Bisa terlihat dari ekspresi wajah Yunho bahwa ia terkejut. Ia memang sudah menjadi binta sekolah diusianya yang baru menginjak 6 tahun, tapi tak ada satupun anak perempuan yang berani seperti yeoja kecil didepannya ini._

"_Apa kau gila?" tanya Yunho ketus. Selalu nada itu yang ia pakai untuk membalas keramahan seorang Kim Jaejoong._

"_Ani, Jongie tidak gila. Jongie menyukai Yunho. Jongie mau Yunho menjadi Soulmate Jongie selamanya." Ujar Jaejoong polos. Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, jaejoong melihat wajah datar Yunho yang menegang setelah jongie kecil mengutarakan keinginannya._

"_Aku tidak mau berteman dengan anak gila sepertimu. Pergilah, kkah!" usirnya kepada jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong kecil tak mau menyerah. _

"_Jika Yunho tidak mau, maka Jongie akan terus begini sampai Yunho mau." Paksanya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya meledek._

_Tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah terdengar suara Eomma Yunho yang memanggil anaknya._

"_Yunnie, siapa yang datang? Suruhlah dia masuk." Perintah ibunya lembut._

_Yunho yang mulai sebal langsung memjawab, "Ani, Eomma. Ini hanya anak gila yang datang mengantarkan kue."_

_Tak lama seorang Yeoja paruh baya datang menghampiri Yunjae dengan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong._

"_Omo?! Siapa si cantik ini?" tanya Eomma Yunho menggoda jaejoong. Sontak hal itu membuat si yang dituju bersemu merah pipinya._

"_Jeoneun Kim Jaejoong imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida – nama saya kim jaejoong. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Jawab Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat dan sopan kepada Mrs. Jung._

"_Aigoo, manisnya." Puji ibu Yunho girang. "Ya! Yunnie, kenapa kau tak membawanya masuk. Kasihan kan." Ujarnya memarahi anak semata wayangnya itu._

"_Dia gila, Eomma. Masa dia memintaku untuk menjadi Soulmatenya." Kata Yunho membela diri. Namun pembelaannya itu justru membuat Jongie kecil menundukkan kepala dengan hati kecewa. Mrs. Jung yang menyadari hal itu mengusap helaian rambut hita jaejoong dengan lembut. Lalu Mrs. Jung berjongkok didepan Jaejoong, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jongie kecil yang masih polos itu._

"_Jongie, mau Yunnie menjadi Soulmatemu?" tanya Mrs. Jung menghibur raut sedih muka Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong kecil menganggukkan kepalanya tapi masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan raut kecewa._

"_Kalau begitu Jongie harus tersenyum."_

_Sontak Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah Mrs. Jung dengan kaget. "Hanya itu, Ahjumma?" raut kecewa itu kini berganti dengan wajah sumringah dari Jaejoong. Lalu bocah kecil itu memandangi Yunho-nya untuk memanstikan hal itu. Mrs. Jung yang menyadari hal itu memandang wajah anaknya dengan tatapan kemenangannya._

"_Ne, Yunnie?"_

_Yunho yang semula tak berniat menjawabnya, begitu melihat wajah cantik jaejoong kecil membuat bibirnya seakan tak mau lagi menurut pada akal sehatnya._

"_Ne." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kearah sang soulmate barunya. Jika boleh berkata, bagi Jaejoong itulah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Senyuman Yunho-nya telah membuat Jongie kecil sadar atau tidak sadar sudah mulai menaruh hati pada namja bermata musang itu._

_Sejak saat itu kemanapun langkah Yunho, pasti dibelakangnya ada Jongie kecil. bahkan Jaejoong merengek pada bumonimnya untuk menyekolahkannya ditempat yang sama dengan Yunho. Setiap kali ada anak perempuan yang mencoba mendekati Yunho, maka Jaejoong akan pasang badan didepannya dan mengklaim bahwa Yunho adalah miliknya._

"_Jangan dekati Yunnie. Dia itu Soulmate Jongie."_

_Sampai pada saatnya dimana Eomma Jaejoong meninggal dunia karena kanker ganas yang dideritanya selama kurang lebih 3 tahun. Jongie kecil yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun, hanya diam merenung tapi tidak menangis. Tidak seperti adik bungsunya, Kim Junsu yang menangis meraung-raung didepan jasad sang ibu. Sontak hal ini mengundang rasa prihatin pada Kim bersaudara itu. Yunho adalah termasuk dari mereka yang memandang iba kepada Kim bersaudara, terutama kepada Jaejoong. Yeoja kecil yang selalu dilihatnya tertawa tidak peduli situasi dan kondisi hanya diam, menatap kosong jasad ibunya._

_Perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan berdiri disampingnya. "Jika kau mau menangis, maka menangislah. Aku disini."_

_Jaejoong semula diam kini mulai terisak. Tak ada yang mampu melukiskan kesedihannya. Eomma yang sangat ia cintai telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Melihat Jaejoong yang mulai terisak, Yunho kecil menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya erat. "Aku disini, Jongie-ah." Bisiknya. Melihat adegan didepannya itu, Mr. Kim hanya bisa menitihkan air matanya. Putri sulungnya akan tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu, itu yang ada dipikirannya. Terlebih adiknya, Kim Junsu yang masih 7 tahun. Belum mengerti apapun, sudah menangis meraung didepan jasad ibunya. Sungguh Mr. Kim tak tahan memikirkannya._

_Mrs. Jung melihat putranya memeluk Jaejoong tersenyum. Putra dinginnya sudah berubah. Es yang berada dalam hatinya kini sudah mencair._

_Setelah lama Jaejoong menumpahkan air matanya, Yunho melepas pelukkan itu dan merogoh sesuatu dari tantung celana hitamnya. Kemudian memberikan benda dari sakunya kepada Jaejoong._

"_Ini makanlah." Ujarnyanya. Lalu Jaejoong mengambilnya dengan senang hati._

_Vanilla?_

_Rasa pada akhirnya itu selalu kembali mempertemukannya dengan kehangatan seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin. Yunnienya yang sangat ia sukai._

"_Saranghae, Yunnie-ah."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Jaejoong mengaduk-adukkan es krimnya tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya. Terlebih lagi ia khawatir dengan Yeoja didepannya ini. Ia sangat tahu jika Jaejoong memiliki perasaan terhadapan Namja Jung itu. Tapi kini keadaan telah berbeda. Yunho tidak hanya sudah memiliki kekasih, namun ia juga memacari sahabat Jaejoong sendiri. Dan Yoochun mulai berbikir keras bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Sesaat ia langsung mengerti maksud pembicaraan Yoochun. Ekspresinya berubah murung. Ia langsung mengingat bagaimana senyuman hangat yang diberikan Yunho untuk Ahra tadi.

"Aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun, Jaejoong-ah. Tapi apakah kau masih menyukai laki-laki hidung belang itu?" Yoochun berusaha mengubah nada bicaranya sedikit melucu. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengubah apapun. Tidak akan pernah mengubah perasaan kelamnya atas hubungan Yunho dan Ahra.

"Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari api cemburu. Aku tahu kau sangat mengerti situasiku saat berjalan dibelakang mereka." Kata Jaejoong sambil meringis. "Tapi, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa itu. Meskipun Yunho tidak secara langsung sudah menyakitiku dengan berkencan dengan yeoja lain. Namun, pada dasarnya itu haknya. Dia yang tidak memilihku, jadi aku harus terima."

Atmosfer berubah menjadi sedih. Tatapan Yoochun menjadi sendu melihat Jaejoong, Yeoja yang di cintainya bersedih. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong, "Kau tak perlu sedih, masih ada aku disampingmu. Aku akan selalu mejagamu."

Entah mengapa ucapan barusan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong merasa tenang. Belum pernah ia mendapatkan perhatian sedalam ini dari seorang namja. Tapi, tetap saja perasaannya akan bertumpu pada Yunhoo, Namja yang sudah sejak kecil ia sukai.

"Jika kau sudah bosan dengan Yunho, maka datanglah kepadaku. Aku akan selalu siap menjadi cadanganmu." Ujarnya, tapi kali ini Yoochun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat kelam itu.

Jaejoong tertawa dan membalas guyonan Sunbae-nya itu, "Ne,... Baik. Aku akan berlari sambil meneriakan namamu dan memelukmu mesra... Hahahaha.."

Matahari sudah turun. Dan senja berubah menjadi malam. Pukul 7 malam, Park Yoochun mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai depan rumahnya. Laki-laki itu mengantarkannya karena kahwatir, ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yeoja itu jika berjalan sendirian.

"Gomawayeo, Oppa. Kau sudah mau bersusah payah mengantarkanku sampai sini." Lalu Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormatnya pada kakak kelasnya yang dua tahun diatasnya, yang baru saja masuk tahun ajaran baru di bangku kuliah itu.

"Cheonmaneyo, Jaejoong-ah. joheun pamieyo. – tidak masalah, jaejoong-ah. Selamat malam." Pamitnya. Baru melangkahkan kakinya dua langkah, Yoochun berbalik.

"Kim Jaejoong..!" panggilnya. Saat Jaejoong menoleh, Yoochun langsung mengecup kening gadis itu dengan lembut. Ditengah kecupannya, Yoochun membisikkan satu kata pada Kim Jaejoong yang sudah membatu, "Saranghaeyo." lalu namja itu segera berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terkejut. Jaejoong berdiri kaku sambil memegang keningnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Baru pertama kali pula ia merasakan kecupan seorang namja dikeninganya. Ditambah lagi Yoochun membisikkan satu kata yang membuatkan semakin salah tingkah. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa panas, Ia berharap tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tadi.

Namun dari tingkat rumah seberangnyanya, Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi, seorang namja sedang memperhatikannya lewat jendela balkon. Namja itu adalah Yunhoo. Yunhoo yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan didepan dada sambil menahan amarah yang menyulut dari dalam dirinya. Dadanya terasa sakit seperti diremukkan oleh mesin penghancur yang besar. Tidak ada lagi ruang untuknya bernapas normal. Napasnya memburu. Ia benar-benar marah kali ini.

"_Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Kim Jaejoong, selain aku. Hanya aku yang boleh, tidak ada yang lain. Dia milikku, Jaejoong hanya milikku seorang. Akan kubuat ia hanya bisa menyukaiku. Kau, Kim jaejoong hanya bisa dan akan menyukaiku selama-lamanya."_ Ucapnya dalam hati dengan posesif. Lalu menutup kordennya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Devil Has Been Loved By Me (Chap. 3)**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong **

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Go Ahra**

**Kim Junsu**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Hurt**

Keesokkan paginya, Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah. Ia masih tidak bisa menelaah apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Setiap kali ia menyentuh keningnya, ia masih bisa merasakan kecupan hangat dan lembut dari kakak kelasnya itu. Meski dikening, tapi itu terkesan sangat mendalam. Bahkan menurutnya lebih mendalam dari ciuman seseorang di bibir.

Jaejoong berjalan terhuyung-huyung dari tempat tidur empuknya menuju ke pintu kamar mandi. Ia merapihkan diri sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Yeoja itu lama mematut dirinya dicermin, sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah ia layak jika disandingkan dengan Seorang Park Yoochun. Jawabannya pasti tidak. Yoochun adalah sunbae-nya yang terkenal kepintarannya juga ke-tampanannya. Saat ini ia sedang dalam libur musim dingin dari kampusnya di Inggris. Kepintaran Yoochun bisa dibilang sangat dikagumi. Pasalnya ia merupakan siswa korea terpilih yang bisa menerima beasiswa dari Oxford. Jika disandingkan dengan Jaejoong, mungkin sangat jauh perbedaannya.

Tak lama tedengar suara ketukan di pintunya. Lalu pintu itu terbuka, dan kepala Kim Junsu muncul. "Eonni, boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya. Adiknya yang sudah mengikuti tahun ajaran terakhir di SMP terlihat sangat mungil dan cantik dibalik seragamnya itu. Dengan rambut almond ombak terurainya, Junsu lebih terlihat seperti anak yang sudah dewasa dibanding usia sebenarnya. Meski menurut Jaejoong jika junsu memiliki pantat yang relatif besar untuk anak seusianya.

"Eonni, aku ingin membantu mendandanimu, boleh?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan tatapan heran. Tumben sekali adiknya baik padanya pagi ini.

"Aku tidak punya maksud lain, karena hari ini Eonni berulang tahun jadi aku harus membuatmu tampak berbeda." Ujarnya seperti bisa membaca raut wajah bingung Jaejoong. Lalu ia mendorong bahu Jaejoong sambil menggiring kakaknya duduk didepan meja rias. ia memeluk kakaknya dengan erat "saengil chukha hamnida, Eonni."

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang spesial disetiap hari ulang tahunku, Su-ie." Jaejoong merasa tidak antusias dengan ulang tahunnya. Selama hidupnya, ayahnya hanya bekerja dan bekerja. Sementara Eommanya, saat ini mungkin sedang melihatnya dari surga. Kepergian ibunya 7 tahun silam, membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu harus berusaha untuk hidup meskipun tanpa kehadiran sosok ayah disamping mereka. Maklum saja, Mr. Kim sangat mencintai mendiang istrinya. Ia selalu menyibukkan dirinya agar tak pernah mengingat istrinya.

Tapi bagi Jaejoong ayahnya terlampau egois. Bukankah ia masih memiliki Jaejoong dan Junsu yang justru sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Uang yang dikirimkan Mr. Kim setiap bulannya tak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rohani kedua gadis remaja itu. Untunglah Jaejoong merupakan remaja yang bisa bersikap dewasa. Ketika mengetahui sikap ayahnya, Jaejoong berusaha untuk mwngambil peranan sebagai Appa dan Eomma untuk Junsu. Mulai dari membayarkan biaya sekolah, memasak, hingga bersih-bersih. Namun ia tak pernah mengeluh. Hanya junsu yang ia punya, dan Jaejoong tak mau Junsu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba Junsu memeluk leher kakaknya dari belakang dengan hangat. Tubuh mungil adiknya menindih punggung Jaejoong "Kita saling memiliki, Eonni. Ingat itu?"

Ya, Junsu memang seorang adik yang pengertian. Tak sedikit rasa kagum Jaejoong padanya. Selain itu Junsu memiliki kelebihan, yaitu kecantikan yang diwariskan ibunya. Jaejoong yakin jika suatu hari Junsu akan mendapatkan kekasih hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata. Ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersedia didandani olehmu." Jawabnya ditengah kepasrahannya menolak keinginan adik tersayangnya itu.

Setelah sejam lebih mendandaninya, Junsu mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk pergi ke sekolah. Jaejoong pergi tanpa melihat sebelumnya bagaimana rupanya setelah didandani oleh adiknya. Entah seperti apa dandanan adiknya itu, yang pasti pagi ini Jaejoong sudah membuat heboh sepanjang jalan. Samar-sama ia mendengar ada seseorang berkata, "Hei, apakah itu artis? Tapi, untuk apa Seorang artis memakai seragam SMA? Apakah dia sedang syuting?"

"Cantik sekali seperti boneka." Ucap salah satu pejalan kaki.

Selama perjalanan Jaejoong berjalan seperti orang gila yang dikejar oleh pihak rumah sakit jiwa. Sepanjang perjalanannya ke sekolah ia terus dipandangi aneh oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbuat adiknya, Junsu sehingga pagi ini ia tidak nyaman ke sekolah.

Saat sampai dikelasnya, semua murid laki-laki dan perempuan memandanginya terperangah. Mereka semua tidak bisa berkedip sama sekali. Jika bukan dirinya objek yang membuat semua orang terperangah itu, mungkin Jaejoong sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tatapan orang-orang ini. Kemudian pasangan Yunho-Ahra datang. Yunho mengantarkan Ahra terlebih dahulu ke kelas. Ahra yang melihat perubahan teman sebangkunya itu langsung melototkan matanya sebesar uang logam.

"Ya?! Jaejoong-ah, kau... sangat berbeda. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya terbata-bata. Sambil mengamati penampilan Jaejoong dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, Ahra berkali-kali berjalan memutari temannya itu.

"Tidak ada. Ini semua adalah perbuatan Su-ie. Dia mendandaniku menjadi seperti badut sampai-sampai dijalan semua orang melihatku dengan cara yang aneh." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. setelah berbicara seperti itu Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa Yunho sedang bediri didepannya di hadapannya. Tatapannya kali ini sangar dan dingin. Laki-laki itu memandanginya seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Hanya Yunhoo yang menatapnya seperti itu, lain dari pada yang lain pagi ini.

"Aniyeyo,... kau belum berkaca pagi ini, ya?" tanya Ahra sambil menyerahkan cermin kecil dari dalam tasnya kepada Jaejoong. "Lihatlah, kau sangat cantik. Meskipun kau bermake up, tapi make up-mu terlihat sangat natural dan alami."

_Ah! _Benar. Aku benar-benar cantik. Seperti yang dikatakan salah seorang dijalan tadi, ia mirip dengan anggota girlband, hanya saja warna rambutnya yang berbeda. Dengan lipgloss pink natural, eyes shadow tipis, dan jangan lupa rona merah dipipinya yang sedikit ditambahkan olehk adiknya. Dan rambutnya yang biasanya hanya di biarkan tergerai atau dikuncir kuda, kini berombak dan di percantik dengan tambahan bando pink yang imut. Ya, bisa dikatakan wajah Jaejoong kali ini terlihat sangat berbinar. _Cantik! _ Baru kali ini ia mengakui bahwa dirinya memang cantik. Junsu benar-benar memiliki tangan ajaib. Jaejoong harus berterima kasih pada adiknya ini, Sekaligus minta maaf karena sudah berpikir jika adiknya mendandaninya seperti badut.

"Nah,.. kau sudah lihat sendiri, kan?" tuntut Ahra. "Wae? Kau pasti berdandan untuk Yoochun-Sunbaenim, kan?" tanyanya seraya menggoda Jaejoong sambil menyikut gadis itu.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah merah padam. Mendengar nama Yoochun, ia langsung teringat peristiwa semalam saat Namja chubby itu mencium keningnya. Tapi anehnya meskipun malu, Jaejoong tidak merasa berdebar seperti saat dia bersama dengan Yunho. Tentu saat ini perasaannya hanya untuk yunho.

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu gadis yang sedang kasmaran. Ayo kita pergi." Jaejoong mendengar suara Yunho yang mengajak Ahra untuk pergi. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya Yunho sedang kesal hari ini.

_Cemburu, eoh?_

Bolehkah Jaejoong berharap jika Yunnienya akan kembali melihatnya? Entah apa yang kini berada didalam dirinya. Sebagian besar hatinya mengatakan untuk melupakan Namja Tan itu, tapi jauh didalamnya Jaejoong masih mengharapkan perasaan Yunho yang akan membalas cintanya. "Hem!" dengus Jaejoong kasar. Ia benar-benar harus menata ulang perasaannya. Jaejoong harus bersikap tidak peduli dengan apapun respon Yunho. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus belajar untuk beasiswanya belajar ke Universitas KyungHee. Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengejar kepintaran Yoochun (jika ia bisa), meski tidak berkuliah sampai ke negeri lain.

-ooo000ooo-

Saat bel istirahat, Jaejoong keluar dari kelas untuk membeli makanan. Tanpa ia ragukan lagi, kali ini pasti semua orang melihatnya seperti melihat artis idolanya. Bola mata mereka hampir keluar saking besarnya mereka melotot. Kali ini Jaejoong memilih untuk membeli makanan yang ia bisa makan secara sembunyi dikelas. Ketika sampai di lorong yang sepi, ia melihat Yunho sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Saat melihat Jaejoong, Yunho berjalan mendekat. Seketika itu juga, jantung Jaejoong serasa mau copot. Ia sampai ingin memegangi dadanya karena takut detak jantungnya terdengar. Semakin dekat dan dekat, Yunho mengeluarkan seringai liciknya.

"Kenapa? Takut?" tanyanya menantang. Tatapan musangnya mengintimidasi Jaejoong. "Kau ini semakin dibiarkan, semakin menjadi ya, Jongie-ah." Ujarnya sambil bertolak pinggang memandangi Jaejoong.

"_Jongie-ah?" _lirih Jaejoong dalam hati. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar suara Yunnie-nya memanggil nama kecilnya. Tapi, Jaejoong tak mau larut begitu saja. Ia mulai menyatukan alisnya, heran. 'Menjadi' maksudnya apa. Batin Jaejoong. Bukankah selama ini dia yang banyak bertingkah. Harusnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong berjalan mundur saat Yunho mendekat. Samkin dekat, hingga Jaejoong tidak memiliki tempat untuk menghindar.

_Bruukk!_

Tubuh mungil Jaejoong menabrak pintu. Ia kini mulai merasa terdesak. Yunho seakan-akan sedang menyidangnya. Dan yang paling Jaejoong takutkan jika Yunho dengan berani menyentuhnya dengan lancang.

"Kenapa mundur? Apakah aku ini terlihat seperti Predator yang akan memangsamu?" tanyanya menantang. Kini Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Napas Yunho mulai terasa diwajah Jaejoong. Wangi mint yang keluar tubuh Yunho. Aroma yang terakhir kali Jaejoong hirup disaat namja tan tan itu memeluknya disaat ibunya meninggal.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dan berjalan menjauhi pria itu. Namun Yunho lebih cepat. Belum sempat menghindar, Yunho sudah meraih sikut Jaejoong dan membanting tubuh gadis itu ke dinding dan mengunci gadis itu dengan lengan besarnya.

"Katakan, ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Park Yoochun?" Yunho berbicara dengan nada yang kasar tapi pelan, yang justru kedengaran sangat menakutkan ditelinga jaejoong.

"Apa... urusanmu. Ada atau tidaknya hubungan diantara kami, itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, Jung Yunho-ssi." Jawab Jaejoong dengan lantang dan tegas. Terlihat kilatan amarah dimata doe eyes itu. Ia merasa jika namja yang berada didepannya ini tidak berhak mencampuri urusannya.

"Kurae, Kau benar." Yunho memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Yunho kembali memandangi Jaejoong dalam-dalam. terbesit didalam mata musangnya sebuah api berkobar. Jaejoong sulit mengartikan tingkah laku Yunho itu karena ia sendiri sudah tidak sanggup menahan napasnya yang tercekat. "Tapi aku bukanlah namja yang mudah mengalah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu kepunyaanku disentuh oleh orang lain tanpa seijinku." Ucapnya dengan garang. Wajah yunho saat ini terlihat kurang bersahabat. Tatapan matanya semakin mengintimidasi Jaejoong.

"Punyamu? Aku? sejak kapan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi. Kini, rasa kegugupan yang sedikit menghampirinya digantikan oleh kemarahan. Bisa-bisanya Yunho mengatakan jika dirinya adalah miliknya. Sejak kapan? Tentu, tidak pernah.

"Kau mau tahu sejak kapan?" tanya Yunho. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yunho langsung menarik tengkuk putih itu ke arahnya dan menempelkan bibir hatinya di bibir plum milik Jaejoong. Sontak, Jaejoong yang terkejut hanya diam. Seluruh urat syarafnya terasa kaku seketika.

_Hangat._

Bibir hati milik Yunho dan bibir plum merah Jaejoong saling bersentuhan. Benda kenyal itu bertemu sehingga menimbulkan hangat pada hati Jaejoong. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Apa ini mimpi? Yunho mencium bibirnya, bukankah ini yang Jaejoong inginkan. Namun, siapa Yunho? Dia adalah pacar Ahra, sahabatnya sendiri. Sadar, Jaejoong langsung mendorong Yunho kuat-kuat. Ia langsung menyapukan punggung tangannya di bibirnya.

"Kau menikmatinya, Jongie-ah? Bukankah ini lebih baik dari pada nama Park itu. Dan Sekarang kau milikku. Ciuman pertamamu adalah milikku. Dengan begini, kau tidak akan berani lagi dekat-dekat dengan namja lain, termasuk Park Yoochun." Ingatnya. Senyuman puas terbentuk di bibir Hati Yunho. Setelah berkata seperti itu Yunho melenggang pergi dengan angkuh dan tak lupa seringai licik yang terukir di bibir hatinya. Namja itu memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berani?" Tantang Jaejoong sebelum Yunho pergi menjauh. Jaejoong menunggu reaksi Yunhoo. Ia harus berani melawan, karena memang Yunho tidak pernah memilikinya sekalipun.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik. "Aku akan menciummu pada hari kelulusan nanti di depan semua orang, termasuk Ahra." Jawabnya licik.

Pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya entah menuju kemana. Ia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri, dengan mata doe eyesnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ciuman pertamanya terengut dengan paksa seperti ini. Jajeoong menginginkan First kiss-nya jatuh ke tangan pria yang ia cintai. Memang Yunho adalah pria yang ia cintai, tapi sekarang mungkin tidak. Jaejoong berjanji dalam hati jika ia tidak akan mencintai Yunho apapun yang terjadi. Ia akan menutup rapat hatinya untuk namja itu.

Jaejoong yang masih berdiri ditempatnya hanya menangis tanpa suara. Selalu seperti ini. Ketika ia melihat punggung Yunho menghilang dari hadapannya, ia selalu menangis dalam diam sama seperti saat Yunho berlari meninggalkannya dulu. Tetapi, kali ini semua telah berubah. Dahulu, ia sangat mengharapkan pria itu akan berbalik, tapi sekarang ia hanya menginginkan Yunho tidak akan pernah lagi muncul dihadapannya. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa bahwa Yunho sengaja menyiksanya secara perlahan.

Perlahan tubuh Jaejoong merosot kelantai. Ia duduk termenung sambil meringkuk diatas lantai marmer yang dingin itu. "Kau benar-benar monster, Yunnie-ah." lirihnya ditengah derasnya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/End?**

**Next Chapter : **

"_**...Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika saya membawa urusan pribadi ke atas panggung ini. Tapi, jika saya tidak bertindak cepat, maka orang yang saya sayangi akan pergi..." **_

"_**Saya Jung Yunho, seorang namja yang senang mempermainkan hati para gadis ingin mengatakan, bahwa saya mencintai seorang gadis bernama Kim Jaejoong.." Lanjutnya. Jaejoong langsung terperangah dan membelalakkan matanya. ia sangat terkejut dan bingung dengan ucapan Yunho diatas panggung. Ditambah lagi semua murid di yang duduk didepannya melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan aneh. Yunho turun dari atas panggung dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Jaejoong.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Okedeh aku update lagi chap. Selanjutnya. Tapi kalo aku liat perkembangannya sangat lambat? Bosen ya? Kalo misalnya beberapa hari kedepan FF ini kurang mendapat respon, aku ga akan terusin. Meskipun sebenernya FF ini akan tamat 2 chapter lagi hehe. Aku bakalan fokus sama Ffku yang lain. Hehe mian.. abis ga berasa semangat nulisnya kalo kurang mendapat respon. Tapi aku hargai dan sangat berterima kasih kepada semua readers dan yang udah review FF ini. Sebelumnya Gomawo, chingu **


	5. Chapter 4

**The Devil Has Been Loved By Me (Chap. 4)**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Go Ahra**

**Kim Junsu**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Hurt**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Seminggu kemudian..._

"Jaejoong-ah.." panggil Ahra diantara isakkan tangisnya. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu didalam pelukkan Jaejoong.

Ahra yang kemarin baru saja diputuskan oleh Yunho didepan umum, tepatnya saat mereka pergi ke Lotte World menangis sesenggukkan sejak tadi pagi. Yunho mengatakan bahwa Ahra adalah gadis yang membosankan dan tak layak menjadi Yeojachingunya. Ditambah lagi, Yunho mengatakan jika dia menyukai orang lain yang lebih cantik dari Ahra.

"Uljima, Ahra-ah. Semua juga sudah tahu jika Yunho itu playboy. Kenapa kau menerimanya?" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut panjang ahra dengan lembut. Jaejoong merasa sedikit bersalah. Bisa jadi Yunho membuang Ahra mentah-mentah karena ingin membuktikan kata-katanya tempo hari. Tapi, sudah seminggu ini Yunho tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya dihadapan Jaejoong. Kali ini entah rencana apa lagi yang disusun oleh Namja tan itu.

"Aku benar- benar menyukainya." Ahra menangis semakin kencang hingga seluruh murid dikelas memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang beragam. Jika murid yeoja memandanginya dengan pandangan 'Rasakan kau!'. Jika laki-laki memandang iba pada Ahra, dan seakan berkata 'Harusnya kau bersamaku saja.'. Tak akan pernah menyangka hubungannya dengan Yunho yang terlihat seminggu lalu sangat hangat, hancur lebur tak bersisa seperti ini.

"_Ahra-ah, jika kau sangat menyukainya, lalu aku bagaimana? Aku yang sudah mencintainya sejak lama saja tak pernah dianggapnya ada."_ Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Lebih baik kau belajar. Sebentar lagi kita ada ujian. Apa kau tidak ingin masuk perguruan tinggi yang kau inginkan?" ujar Jaejoong seraya menenangkan sahabatnya yang masih setia dengan tangisannya itu.

"Andwae! Aku hanya ingin Oppa kembali!" tolaknya. Jaejoong sudah tidak tahu lagi cara menghadapi temannya yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis ini. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Jaejoong tidak tahu caranya menangani perempuan yang sedang patah hati, karena memang ia tidak pernah mengalaminya. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendapatkan perasaan sakit ini. Hingga jaejoong sendiri tak bisa membedakan antara rasa 'sakit hati' atau 'kebiasaan'.

Jaejoong berpikir jika Yunho sudah bertindak diluar batas. Ia menganggap kalau semua wanita itu bisa dipermainkannya sesuka hati. Rasanya jika saat ini Yunho ada dihadapannya, mungkin Jaejoong sudah mencekiknya sampai mati.

Selama jam pelajaran Ahra terus saja menangis. Setiap kali guru menerangkan ia hanya uring-uringan tidak jelas. Gadis itu benar-benar dilanda patah hati karena cintanya yang dianggap sampah oleh Yunho. Tapi, mau diapakan lagi, Yunho memang namja yang tidak bisa diajak berkomitmen. Sekeras apapun seorang gadis mendekatinya, ia tidak akan pernah berubah. Tetap saja menjadi Yunho yang playboy.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Jaejoong mengantarkan Ahra ke ruang kesehatan. Disana ia diberi secangkir teh hangat untuk memulihkan pikirannya. Setelah itu, Jaejoong membawa sahabatnya itu untuk tidur dikasur ruang kesehatan. Tak banyak dari mereka yang berbicara. Baik Jaejoong dan Ahra hanya terdiam. Saat Ahrai terbaring diatas kasur, Jaejoong menyelimutinya. Lalu menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Palli hwebok haseyo, Ahra-ah.." Jaejoong berharap semoga Ahra bisa melupakan rasa sukanya pada Yunho dan kembali menjalani kehidupannya yang normal seperti Ahra yang dulu.

Jaejoong meninggalkan temannya itu didalam untuk tidur. Gadis itu telah banyak mengeluarkan air mata untuk pria bodoh seperti Yunho. Saat hendak memasukki pintu masuk kantin, Jaejoong berpapasan dengan Yunho. Mata musang itu kini menatap mata doe eyes didepannya dengan tajam. Yunho seperti melihat ada kilatan tajam dimata doe eyes yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan.

Setelah seminggu tidak melihatnya, Jaejoong kali ini melihat ada yang berbeda di dalam penampilan Yunho. Rambutnya dicat berwarna coklat terang dan model rambutnya dipotong lebih pendek dan hanya menyisakan sedikit poni untuk menutupi keningnya. Tak lama, Namja itu pun langsung mengeluarkan 'Devil Smile'-nya.

"Bagaimana keadaan temanmu itu? Ku dengar dia sedang sakit." tanyanya dengan santai namun terkesan angkuh.

"Dasar tidak punya perasaan. Kau itu laki-laki macam apa? Teganya mempermainkan hati seorang gadis yang baru mengenal cinta pertamanya." Makian Jaejoong terdengar hingga ke penjuru kantin. Semua orang kini memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berargumen, _ ani,_ lebih tepatnya berdebat.

Yunho mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong. Ia membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Yeoja berkulit susu itu sambil mengeluarkan smirk-nya. "Bukankah sudah aku peringatkan? Kau mengenalku, jika aku tak pernah main-main dengan kata-kataku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan milikku terlalu lama menganggur."

Sontak wajah Jaejoong berubah merah padam. Namun bukan merona karena tersipu, melainkan ia sedang menahan amarahnya. Lalu dengan kasar Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh. "Memangnya kau pikir, kau itu siapa? Beraninya merusak hati seorang gadis seperti itu. Dasar Monster!" makinya lagi. Jaejoong melihat ada gelas jus yang masih terisi penuh. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Jaejoong langsung mengangkat gelas itu dan menumpahkan isinya diatas kepala Yunho. Seluruh Seragam Yunho basah kuyup akibat tumpahan air jus yang ditumpahkan oleh gadis itu.

"Rasakan! Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." Ujar jaejoong sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang menggeram karena kesal. Semua penghuni kantin memandangi kejadian itu dengan berbagai reaksi. Meski berusaha untuk berkomentar, tak satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara, kala melihat perubahan ekspresi Yunho. Bibir hati itu yang tadinya datar, menjadi membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman licik yang memiliki maksud tertentu.

"Kau akan tahu bahwa aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku,... _My Jaejoongie._" Gumamnya sambil berlalu keluar kantin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit tergidik mendengar kalimat baru saja yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Bukannya ia langsung menghilang begitu saja setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Jaejoong sengaja bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Ada perasaan menyesal dalam dirinya yang telah menumpahkan minuman itu. Ia sangat tahu Yunho paling tak suka ada seseorang yang berani lancang terhadapnya. Ia mendengar gumaman Yunho, meski samar-samar. Jaejoong juga tak pernah menyangka melakukan hal yang diluar akal sehatnya seperti tadi. Tapi, jauh didalam batinnya, Jaejoong bisa berpuas diri. Ia sudah melampiaskan amarahanya dengan menumpahkan air jus diatas kepala Yunho. Tetapi Jaejoong tahu jika namja bermata musang itu takkan membiarkannya terlalu lama tertawa diatasnya. Dia pasti akan melancarkan rencana balas dendam pada jaejoong, cepat atau lambat.

-oooo0000oooo-

"Hahahaha..." Ledakan tawa Jaejoong mengisi seluruh ruangan restoran. Saking tertawa terlalu terbahak-bahak, Mata doe eyesnya hampir mengeluarkan air matanya.

Pagi itu Yoochun mengajak Jaejoong ke sebuah restoran Sushi di sekitar daerah dekat dengan rumahnya. Kali ini Jaejoong berjanji bahwa ia yang akan membayar semua tagihan makanan yang mereka pesan. Meskipun Yoochun bersikeras akan membayarnya, tapi Jaejoong menolak. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengadakan perayaan besarnya.

"Kau tidak takut, Jae-ah?" tanya Yoochun dengan raut khawatir. Mengingat kalau Yunho adalah orang yang penuh nyali, tidak mungkin dapat diperkirakan pergerakannya. Dia Namja yang terkenal memiliki ambisi yang kuat jika menginginkan sesuatu. Seluruh siswa disekolah tahu akan hal itu.

"Tenanglah, Yoochun-ah. Yunho bukanlah laki-laki yang suka memakai kekerasan terhadap wanita. Jadi, jangan khawatir." Lalu meledaklah lagi tawa Jaejoong yang sempat terhenti. "Kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana reaksinya saat itu... Hahahaha..."

Yoochun meraih tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi mulutnya, menahan tawanya yang mengisi seluruh ruangan restoran sushi itu. "Jaejoong-ah, aku hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Lebih baik kau fokuskan saja dirimu untuk ujian yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Aku yakin kau bisa." Ujarnya, lalu Yoochun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Jaejoong yang masih mengunyah sushinya yang memenuhi mulutnya, mengangguk antusias. Setelah berhasil menelan satu sendok penuh, Jaejoong kembali bersuara.

"Aku akan masuk ke Universitas KyungHee." Ujarnya mantap. Melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha berbicara dengan mulut penuh membuat Yoochun mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"Aiissshh.. Kyeopta, Uri Jaejongie.."

"Sunbae!"pekik Jaejoong tak suka saat Yoochun mengacal-acak rambutnya.

Yoochun memang sangat senang mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu. Yoochun selalu tertawa melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Sesaat Jaejoong memandangi wajah Sunbaenya. Pria itu terlihat semakin tampan ketika sedang tertawa. Tetapi apakah benar, malam itu Yoochun mengatakan 'saranghaeyo' padanya.

"Wae, jae-ah?" tanyanya ketika sadar, mata doe eyes itu menatapnya dengan intens.

Jaejoong terus memandangi Yoochun yang berada didepannya, tanpa sadar terucap sebuah pertanyaan dari bibirnya, "... Yoochun-sunbae, kau menyukaiku?"

Seperti pertanyaan yang amat mengena, Yoochun langsung tersedak saat Jaejoong menanyakan hal tersebut. Pria itu terbatuk-batuk setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia langsung meneguk segelas air.

"Yoochun-ah, gwaenchanaeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Gadis itu terus menggosok tengkuk Yoochun untuk meredakan batuknya.

"Nde.. Gwaechanha." Jawabnya saat sudah mulai tenang. Yoochun melihat tatapan Khawatir Jaejoong kepadanya.

"Mianhae,... aku menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak." Ujar Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Pertanyaannya ternyata membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berani melihat muka Yoochun. Ia terlalu malu untuk itu. Tiba-tiba Namja berwajah chubby itu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Dan gadis itu pun terperangah.

"Jaejoong-ah, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ujarnya. Yoochun menatap kedua mata doe eyes itu lekat-lekat. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya aku... aku su..."

Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, ponsel milik Yoochun berdering. Sontak suara ponsel miliknya membuat Yoochun memotong perkataannya. Ia langsung mengambil ponsel di saku celana jeansnya. Ketika melihat layar ponselnya, Yoochun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "Jamkkanmanyo." Pamitnya. Yoochun berdiri dan menjauh dari mejanya dan keluar dari restoran untuk mengangkat telpon.

"Mengapa harus diluar? Apakah sangat penting?" Jaejoong bergumam sendiri melihat Namja itu diluar sedang berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di telpon. Terlihat wajah Yoochun mengeras dan terkadang memijat keningnya dan menutup matanya. Ia seperti frustasi. Sepertinya sangat penting, batin Jaejoong. Kemudian tak lama pria itu masuk kembali ke restoran dan duduk dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Mianhaeyo Jaejoong-ah. Aku sedang ada urusan jadi tidak bisa lebih lama disini." Ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar penuh penyesalan.

Jaejoong hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Gwenchanayo, sunbae. bye" Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Yoochun, meskipun pria itu masih dihadapannya. Terlihat jelas guratan kekecewaan diwajah Yoochun . namja itu memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"_Jae, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu.." _ lirihnya ketika matanya sudah tidak lagi melihat punggung Yeoja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Jaejoong disambut dengan suara lengkingan adiknya. Baginya selain kecoa, suara lengkingan adiknya adalah salah satu dari apa yang ia benci dikehidupannya. Jika sudah begini ia tahu jika adiknya akan merajuk padanya.

"Eonni, kau pergi kemana bersama Yoochun-Oppa tadi pagi? Kenapa lama sekali?." Tanya Junsu tanpa jeda. Hal itu makin membuat yeoja berkulit susu itu pun memijat keningnya.

"Suie, kau tak perlu mencariku dengan suara lumba-lumbamu itu, kan? Aku tahu kau lebih berbakat meniru suara binatang itu dibandingkan aku. tapi, aku sudah sangat lelah mendengarnya." Ujar jaejoong frustasi. Lalu Junsu menekukkan wajahnya.

"Mianhae, Eonni."

Jaejoong berjalan melewati Junsu menuju kamarnya. "Oh, ya. Masaknya nanti saja ya ku sedang lelah." Ujarnya lalu Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya, namun saat hendak menutupnya..

"Yunho-Oppa kesini tadi."

Tubuh jaejoong membatu seketika. Ia menatap adiknya dengan mata doe eyesnya yang membesar dibandingkan biasanya. Melihat keterkejutan sang kakak, Junsu berjalan mendekati rak buku disamping kamar jaejoong dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci.

"Dan dia menitipkan ini." Ujar Junsu memberi sebuah kotak merah dengan pita yang menjadi pengikat antara penutupnya dengan isinya. "Ketika aku mencari Eonni di teras, aku melihat Yunho-oppa sedang berdiri diluar pagar. Saat aku katakan jika Eonni sedang pergi bersama Yoochun-Oppa, wajahnya berubah datar. Jujur saja, aku melihat wajah kecewanya. Dan sebelum pulang, dia menitipkan itu untuk Eonni."

Jaejoong masih diam ditempatnya sambil memandangi kotak merah yang berada ditangannya. Bukannya ia tak tahu perihal kotak itu. Sejak kecil Yunho selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya dari jaejoong. Yunho akan langsung marah dan mendiamkan Jaejoong begitu kotak itu berhasil direbutnya.

Tanpa membalas laporan Junsu, Jaejoong masuk kekamarnya dan menguncinya. Junsu sempat menatap heran sang kakak. Tapi mengingat ekspresi wajah Yunho, sepertinya kakaknya dan teman kecilnya itu sedang berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sempat berantakan. Ia tahu jika Jaejoong sedang butuh waktu sendiri saat ini.

Didalam kamar, jaejoong langsung duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil memandangi kotak itu dengan penuh arti. Ia sangat tahu jika Yunho benar-benar menjaga agar kota itu tak pernah terbuka. Namun, mengapa namja itu kini memberikannya pada jaejoong?

"_Jongie-ah, jika kau berani membuka kotak itu, maka aku tidak mau menjadi soulmatemu lagi."_

kata-kata itu selalu terngiang ditelinga Jaejoong. Dulu Yunnie-nya selalu mengancam akan meninggalkannya jika ia berani membuka kotak itu. Tapi, tanpa harus membuka kotak itu, Yunnie-nya pun sudah meninggalkannya, pikir Jaejoong.

Perlahan ia mencoba untuk melepas pita yang mengikat kota k itu. Gerakannya sangat pelan seakan kotak itu sangat rapuh untuk disentuh. Saat ia membuka kotak itu, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat banyaknya foto-foto dirinya didalam sana. Mulai dari Jaejoong bermain pasir dihalaman belakang rumah Yunho, saat Jaejoong mengikuti orientasi siswa SMA pertama kali, saat Jaejoong menangis karena boneka gajahnya menagis ketika ia kecil. sampai... tunggu saat ia dan Yoochun pergi ke kedai es krim. Apakah Yunho mengikutinya?

Diakhir isi dari kotak itu, dibagian terbawah Jaejoong melihat ada sepucuk surat berwarna pink, dan dibagian depannya ada tulisan 'Jongie'. Tidak salah lagi, Jaejoong sangat mengenal tulisan itu. Tulisan tangan Yunho tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Perlaham Jaejoong membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

_**Jongie-ah,... Mianhae.**_

_**Ck. Mungkin kau takkan pernah mempercayaiku kataku bukan? Apa aku memang seburuk itu dimatamu? Ah, tentu saja, aku memang monster seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi bolehkan si monster ini mengatakan sepatah-dua kata untuk sahabat kecilnya?**_

_**Jongie-ah, maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut padamu. Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku karena sikapku selama ini. Aku tahu kau mulai berusaha memudarkan perasaanmu untukku. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa, dan takkan pernah sanggup melihatmu bersama namja lain. Hatiku sangat sakit melihatmu bersama Yoochun. Kau tahu, saat melihatnya menciummu, rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya juga saat itu. Aku tahun aku sangat egois. Aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu selama ini. **_

_**Tapi, sebelum kau benar-benar melupakanku dan membenciku biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Aku menyukaimu, ani, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim jaejoong. Aku takkan pernah bisa mencintai yeoja lain. Mataku hanya bisa memandang indah ketika melihatmu. Lucu memang, tiba-tiba aku mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu dan kau juga pasti takkan percaya. Mengingat kau selalu menganggapku sebagai playboy. Namun kau tahu, aku melakukan itu semua karena aku tidak mau kau terluka. Aku tahu saat SMP kau hampir saja pingsan karena terkunci didalam toilet sekolah. Aku tahu jika Yeoja-yeoja gila itulah yang melakukannya. Mereka begitu karena kita selalu dekat. Dan aku tidak mau seujung jaripun kau terluka. Mulai saat itu aku berjanji akan membuatmu membenciku. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Kau memang tidak terluka, tapi aku yang terluka. Kau dekat dengan namja lain. Mereka dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa mereka menyukaimu. Bukannya aku tak tahu semua itu, karena akulah yang mengancam mereka agar tidak mendekatimu. Setiap kali aku mendengar ada seorang namja menyukaimu, maka aku akan mengancamnya. Dan ia pergi darimu. Itulah alasan mengapa kau tak pernah mendapatkan Namjachingu.**_

_**Hah.. mendengar ini aku tak tahu apa reaksimu. Entah menangis, sedih, marah atau senang? Tidak mungkin. Kau sudah sangat membencimu. Tatapanmu selalu datar ketika melihatku. Apalagi ketika aku berpacaran dengan Ahra. Bukannya ekpresi kebencian lagi darimu yang kuterima, melainkan kemuakkan. Dan aku tahu itu. Aku selalu tahu tentangmu hingga aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku cari tahu tentang dirimu. Aku terlalu menyukai segala yang ada dalam dirimu. Dan rasa ini diperparah ketika Yoochun-sunbae mulai mendekatimu. Dia adalah Namja yang tidak takut akan ancamanku. Ia selalu mengatakan jika kau membenciku dan itu membuatku frustasi, jae.**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sekali lagi bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak. Aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ini padamu. Dan aku harap kau mau mengerti, jae.**_

_**From Your Soulmate**_

_**Yunnie-Bear**_

setelah membaca surat itu, air mata jaejoong langsung mengalir deras. Benar kata Yunho, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Menangis, kecewa, marah atau senang. Yang pasti pria itu semakin membuat hatinya bingung. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk melepaskan Yunho. Sudah cukup ia mendapat penolakan sekian lama. Namun, surat ini membuatnya bingung. Apa yang direncanakan Namja itu? Apakah ia memang sengaja membuat jaejoong untuk tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya?

"Yunnie, pabbo. Aku membencimu. Aku benci padamu karena aku semakin tidak bisa melupakanmu." Ujarnya disela tangisannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Yoochun duduk di dalam kedai kopi. Wajahnya mengeras da sama sekali tak seperti Yoochun yang biasa terlihat ceria dan dewasa. Didepannya duduk seorang namja yang hanya menatap namja didepannya dengan pasrah.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Benar katamu, jika aku ingin membahagiakannya maka membiarkannya bahagia adalah cara yang terbaik." Ucap Yunho. Ya, acara makan pagi bersama jaejoong harus terganggu karena Yunho mengajak Yoochun untuk bertemu.

Yoochun menghela napasnya. "Kalau sudah tahu akan begini, mengapa kau tetap melepaskannya? Kalian hanya akan tersiksa."

Yunho termenung memandangi cangkir kopinya yang masih penuh. Wajahnya yang memandang sendu cangkir itu membuat yoochun semakin tak tega melihatnya. Secara, sosok Yunho yang ia tahu saat ini adalah sosok yang ambisius dan angkuh. Namun kini hanya karena seorang kim jaejoong, namja itu mengaku kalah.

Melihat tak ada satupun respon, Yoochun berdiri. Ia memandang Yunho garang. "Jika kau tidak bisa, maka aku akan merebutnya darimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Jaejoong bisa kubawa ke inggris setelah ia lulus." Lalu Namja itu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Yunho bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Ya! Bangun kau. Memalukan!" pekik Yoochun yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Pria itu kini memasang wajah memelas sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku mohon, hyung jangan bawa dia. Aku takkan sanggup kehilangan dia." Pintanya. Baru kali ini Yoochun melihat Yunho begitu rapuh. Ia baru tahu selain dirinya, masih ada yang sangat mencintai Jaejoong melebihi apapun. Yunho dihadapannya kini bagaikan pria yang akan mengorbankan apa aja untuk wanita yang dicintainya.

"Yunho.."

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi ijinkanlah aku untuk bersamanya. Aku rela kau pukul hingga pingsan asalkan kau tak mengambilnya dariku. Jongie, dia adalah hal yang paling berharga yang pernah ada dalam hidupku."

Yoochun sudah tidak tahu lagi akan berkata apa. Kejadian hari ini sudah membuatnya habis kata. Ia melihat sekelilingnya sudah menatapnya. Orang-orang yang berada dikedai menatap iba pada Yunho. Namja itu memang terlihat mengenaskan sekarang. sebegitukah Yunho mencintai Jaejoong? Yoochun mulai bertanya pada dirinya, apakah ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yunho? Jawabnnya pasti, _mungkin._

Tanpa membalas perkataan Yunho, Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai tanpa memperdulikan Yunho yang masih bertekuk lutut. Ia berjalan dengan langkah besar meninggalkan Namja itu sendiri di kedai.

"_Hyung..." _ lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mian, ngepostnya lama. abis aku kira pada ga suka ceritanya. pas aku buka yang ngerieview banyak bgt. aku seneng banget. gomawo ya semua... FF ini satu chapter lg bakalan tamat. kita bakaln bisa melihat akhir kisah dari si monster Yunho dan si Jaema. tp maaf kalo lanjutannya rada aneh gini... tp intinya ini wujud dari rasa terima kasih aku buat pada readers semua... sekali lagi gomawo, readers.. ditunggu ya update'annya bsk.. hehe**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Devil Has Been Loved By Me **

**Cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Go Ahra**

**Kim Junsu**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, Hurt**

Hari-hari ujian pun telah berakhir. Tes yang diadakan selama 4 hari itu benar-benar menguras tenaga Jaejoong. Selama seminggu-_full,_ ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jam tidur yang cukup. Dalam sehari, Jaejoong hanya tidur selama 3 jam. Setiap harinya Jaejoong terus belajar seperti orang kerasukan, sampai mengalami mimisan darah dihidungnya karena terlalu lelah.

Tetapi, semua itu terbayarkan. Hasil ujian Jaejoong benar-benar memuaskan. Ia juga diterima di universitas KyungHee. Disekolahnya, jaejoong mendapatkan peringkat kedua. Sedangkan peringkat pertama diduduki oleh Jung Yunho. Nilainya nyaris sempurna. Meski begitu tidak ada yang tahu Yunho akan melanjutkan pendidikannya kemana. Pasalnya sejak putus dari Ahra, Yunho mulai menutup diri. Sudah tidak terdengar berita tentang pacar barunya ataupun gadis yang baru saja ia putusi. Semuanya hilang serta-merta sejak saat itu.

_Yunnie-ah..._

Jaejoong sudah tidak pernah melihat Namja itu lagi. Karena kelas mereka yang letaknya berjauhan, membuat Jaejoong sulit untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi, masih beranikah jaejoong menemuinya? Bahkan setiap pagi, ketika melewati rumah keluarga Jung, jaejoong langsung mengenjot sepedanya kencang. Sebisa mungkin ia tak mau dengan sengaja bertemu dengan namja bermata musang itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, jaejoong sempat bertemu dengan Eomma Yunho, lalu ia berkata..

"_...Anak itu sepertinya sedang patah hati. Akupun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya. Lalu aku katakan jika ia memang benar-benar mencintai wanita itu maka nikahilah saja dia.."_

Jaejoong ingat setelah Mrs. Jung mengatakan hal itu, ia langsung terbatuk-batuk. Sampai-sampai wanita paruh baya itu panik membeli minuman untuknya. Jaejoong sangat tahu siapa wanita itu, ia sangat tahu. Tapi, ia tak berani mengatakannya. Jujur didalam hatinya ia sangat senang dan bahagia mengetahui namja yang selama ini ia impikan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, bahkan lebih. Namun, jaejoong terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya. Akan jadi seperti apa sekolah ini jika mengetahui si playboy Yunho berpacaran dengan si Jomblo abadi Kim Jaejoong.

-oooo0000oooo-

Dua minggu setelah pengumuman nilai ujian, sekolah mengadakan hari kelulusan. Dimana semua murid berkumpul untuk menerima almamater sekolah. Acara tersebut sengaja diadakan dilapanngan sekolah, yang kebetulan didukung oleh cuacanya yang cerah. Salah satu kegiatan acara tersebut adalah sambutan dari siswa berprestasi disekolah, yaitu Jung Yunho. Semua murid begitu antusias, terutama murid perempuannya. Mendengar Yunho akan membawakan pidato mereka berlomba untuk duduk dibarisan paling belakang. Jaejoong yang tidak mendapatkan tempat, terpaksa duduk dibarisan paling belakang. Ia sampai nyaris tidak melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi diatas podium, karena terhalangi oleh banyaknya orang yang duduk didepannya.

Acara pertama adalah sambutan dari ketua yayasan dan kepala sekolah. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sambutan dari ketua organisasi sekolah, barulah pidato dari Yunho. Saat Yunho menaiki podium, semua murid bersorak antusias. Mereka meneriaki nama yunho layaknya penggemar yang sedang menonton konser. Yunho yang saat itu mengenakan almamater sekolah berwarna biru dongker tampak tampan dengan rambut pirangnya. Selama berpidato Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa ang diucapkan oleh Yunho. Ia terlalu terpukau dengan penampilan pria itu. Meski ia bisa melihat wajah Yunho yang sedikit tirus dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

"...Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika saya membawa urusan pribadi ke atas panggung ini. Tapi, jika saya tidak bertindak cepat, maka orang yang saya sayangi akan pergi..." ujar Yunho serius. Kali ini tatapan musangnya tertuju langsung pada Jaejoong yang saat itu berada dibarisan paling belakang. Yunho terus mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat ke arah Yeoja itu. Bukanlah senyuman licik atau seringaian seperti biasa, namun senyuman yang hangat dan menyiratkan kelembutan.

"Saya Jung Yunho, seorang Namja yang senang mempermainkan hati para gadis ingin mengatakan, bahwa saya mencintai seorang gadis bernama Kim Jaejoong.." Lanjutnya. Jaejoong langsung terperangah dan membelalakkan matanya. ia sangat terkejut dan bingung dengan ucapan Yunho diatas podium. Ditambah lagi semua murid di yang duduk didepannya melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan aneh. Lalu Yunho turun dari atas podium dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Jaejoong dengan senyumnya yang tak memudar. Deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi membuat senyuman Yunho semakin memukau.

"Ya, Jaejoong-ah. Lihat, Yunho-mu datang. Cepat sambut dia." Ujar Ahra yang duduk disamping gadis itu dengan antusias. Jaejoong semakin bingung mengapa temannya malah mendukungnya bukan mencibirnya seperti murid yang lain.

"Ahra-ah.."

"Sudah berdiri saja. Nanti akan aku jelaskan yang sebenarnya." Bujuk Ahra.

Belum sempat Jaejoong bertanya lebih, Yunho sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Namja itu tersenyum padanya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Semua murid perempuan yang berada disana memandangi momen itu merasa seperti melihat happy ending sebuah film. Jaejoong akhirnya berdiri dan meraih uluran tangan Seung Jo.

"Kim Jaejoong, Saranghaeyo. Biarkan aku untuk berada disisimu." Yunho berlutut didepan Jaejoong dan mencium punggung tangan gadis itu. Merona wajah Jaejoong saat melihat namja yang sangat ia cintai sejak lama, kini berlutut dihadapannya dan menyatakan cinta untuknya.

"Yunho-ssi..." lirihnya dengan nada yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Seyuman yang tadi selalu tercetak dibibir hati itu memudar. Ia terlihat tak suka dengan cara memanggil Jaejoong yang terkesan dingin. "Aku benci kau memanggilku seperti itu. Mana panggilan 'Yunnie' ku."

"Tapi Yun, kau harus berdiri.." balas jaejoong dengan napas yang hampir saja tercekat. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok Yunho yang baginya terlihat kekanak-kanakan

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Jika kau mau aku berdiri, maka panggil aku 'yunnie' dan terima aku dulu menjadi Namjachingumu, ah _ani, _calon suamimu. Jika tidak, maka aku akan terus berlutut seperti ini." Kerasnya. Yunho tetap pada posisinya dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Melihat Namja yang keras kepala itu, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir plum cherrynya. "Kau benar-benar pemaksa, Yunnie-ah." Sungut Jaejoong kesal. Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Yeoja itu hanya terkikik. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Jongie-nya marah padanya.

"Aku hanya meminta apa yang seharusnya memang menjadi milikku." Sungutnya manja. Tapi Yunho masih tetap berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong. "Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau menerimaku, Jongie-ah?"

"Terima...terima.." semua murid yang berada disana serentak berteriak sambil menepukkan tangannya, bahkan para guru pun juga ikut berteriak. Samar-samar disudut lorong, Jaejoong melihat Yoochun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang lain, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu gerbang sekolah. Namja itu tersenyum dan tampak sangat senang.

"Yunnie-ah, kau benar-benar pemaksa, kau benar-benar monster." kali ini Jaejoong mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum memandangi Namja itu. Dari nada bicaranya Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. "Kalaupun aku menolakku, kau pasti akan terus memaksaku, bukan?"

Yunho lalu berdiri dan menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong yang merona itu. "Ya, aku memang pria yang pemaksa. Dan aku akan memaksamu untuk memilihku bagaimanapun caranya, suka atau tidak."

Jaejoong melepaskan tangkupan Yunho di pipinya. Yeoja itu lalu menggenggam tanga Namja itu dengan erat, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang harus menerimamu." Lalu Jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Yunho dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. "Kau memang tak memberikanku pilihan lain. Aku harus menjadi milikmu sampai kau bosan denganku."

Mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong, namja bermata musang itu membelalakkan matanya. "Bosan? Kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu. Jadi, jangan berharap kau bisa mendapatkan pilihan lain. Karena sampai kapanpun aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi lagi dariku."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke pelukkannya. Ia memeluk gadis itu sangat erat seakan takut kehilangannya. Lalu Jaejoong berbisik, "Yunnie-ah, Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa pergi darimu, karena kau adalah Soulmate-ku."

"Tentu. Aku tahu itu. Saranghaeyo, Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho dan Jaejoong berpelukkan dan di iringi oleh tepuk tangan semua orang-orang yang berada dilapangan. Ahra dan Yoochun menatap pasangan itu dengan penuh rasa haru dan bahagia. Akhirnya dua sejoli itu bersatu dan sangat bahagia. Mereka akan memulai menata masa depan mereka bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Yunnie-ah! Kau benar-benar jahat. Kau, Ahra dan Yoochun telah bersekongkol dibelakangku." Geram Jaejoong sambil membabi buta memukul lengan Yunho tanpa henti. Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho dan kedua temannya bersekongkol untuk bersandiwara didepannya. Yunho menceritakan bahwa Ahra adalah pacar pura-puranya, dan Yoochun juga mengetahui hal itu. Langsunglah meledak amarah jaejoong dan meneriaki kekasihnya, meskipun mereka hanya berdua. Saat ini Mereka duduk dibawah pohon di kebun belakang gedung sekolah.

"Kau itu kasar sekali. Kemarin, Sudah menumpahkan air jus dikepalaku, sekarang kau juga memukulku. Benar-benar Yeojachingu yang kejam." Balasnya mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kau yang lebih kejam!" Sungut Jaejoong kesal.

"Hei kalian!" Ahra berlari menghampiri pasangan YunJae, yang disusul oleh Yoochun yang berjalan santai dibelakang Ahra. Ia sudah tahu kalau akhirnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Namun, ia lebih menginginkan Jaejoong tersenyum dan bahagia, meski itu bukan dengannya.

"Kalian penghianat. Pergi sana! Menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Yunho yang sedang duduk disebelahnya berusaha mencari pandangan Jaejoong. namun, gadis itu malah menatap Yunho dengan death-glarenya. Tapi dibalik itu ia juga harus mengakui jika kekesalannya kali ini dibarengi dengan kebahagiaan.

"Aiish! Kau sangat pemarah. Tapi, kau malah terlihat lebih cantik ketika sedang marah." Goda Yoochun, yang disusul oleh tatapan membunuh dari Yunho.

"Oi, Hyung! Dia milikku sekarang. Kau cari saja orang lain untuk kau goda. Jaejoong sekarang adalah gadisku." Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba langsung merangkul Jaejoong dengan posesif.

"Kau itu seperti anjing penjaga saja, Yun. Kau tahu Jaejoong, sebenarnya saat direstoran aku sudah akan menembakmu." Jelasnya. Jaejoong langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Dan mungkin kalau bukan karena telepon dari Yunho, mungkin sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Jadi, saat di restoran Yunho-lah yang menghubungi Yoochun-Sunbae, batin Jaejoong. pantas saja saat menerima telepon, Yoochun terlihat sedikit frustasi.

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri." Geram Yunho dengan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Yoochun. "Jaejoong pasti akan lebih memilihku, karena dia hanya bisa mencintaiku seorang. Meskipun dia menjadi kekasihmu, pada dasarnya Jaejoong tetap menjadi milikku." Lanjutnya pasti, yang kemudian membuat wajah Jaejoong mendadak merona merah.

"Jadi, Apakah Yunho memohon padamu agar tidak menembakku, begitu?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah ia bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang membuat wajahnya merona merah.

"Kurae. Dia memohon padaku sambil berlutut dihadapanku sepeti ini, 'Aku mohon, hyung jangan bawa dia. Aku takkan sanggup kehilangan dia." Ujar Yoochun sambil meniru gaya Yunho saat memohon padanya dengan ekspresi lucu yang dibuatnya. Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Oi..Hyung.." Geram namja bermata musang itu, berusaha menghentikan ledekkan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Membawanya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya dipermasalahkan kedua namja itu?

"Aku mengancamnya." Jelas Yoochun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Aku sudah peringatkan padamu Yunho-ah, aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Aku menyukai Jaejoong dan aku takkan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya." Ucap Yoochun lantang. Ia melihat ekspresi kaget dari Yunho. Namja itu mengajaknya bertemu setelah pulang sekolah di apatement namja berpipi chubby itu. Tepat sehari setelah Yoochun dan Jaejoong pergi ke kedai es krim. Namja bermata musang itu nekat datang kesana setelah ia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Setelah Yoochun menciumnya, pagi ini ia harus melihat Yeoja itu dengan penampilan barunya tersipu ketika Ahra membahas tentang Yoochun._

"_Aku tak tahu kau setangguh itu." Cibir Yunho. "Bahkan saat aku hampir saja mengagalkan ujianmu masuk ke Oxford, kau masih tetap berani mendekati Jaejoong."_

"_Ya, semakin sulit aku mendapatkannya, maka aku merasa semakin tertantang untuk mendapatkannya. Aku takkan pernah menyerah mendapatkan Jaejoong. Biarpun sekarang dia mencintaimu, lambat laun aku akan membuatnya melupakanmu."_

_Yunho sebenarnya semakin merasa posisinya mulai terpojok. Ia tahu lelaki dihadapannya ini memang bersungguh-sungguh dan tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. "Memangnya kau mau membuatnya lupa dengan cara apa?" tanya Yunho mengintimidasi._

"_Aku akan membuat Jaejoong masuk ke oxford. Aku akan membawanya ke inggris tepat sehari setelah kelulusannya. Aku juga akan membawa adiknya kesana. Jadi, jangan harap kau masih bisa berhubungan dengannya sedikitpun." Jelasnya. Yoochun memang sudah merekomendasi nama Jaejoong ke kampusnya. Dan jika Jaejoong bersedia, ia tinggal meregistrasi ulang pendaftaran gadis bermata doe- eyes itu._

"_Kau..?" _

"_kenapa kau kaget?" cibir Yoochun. "Kau takut sekarang Yunho-ssi?"_

"_..."_

"_Tapi.. aku bukanlah orang jahat. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu seminggu untuk mengatakan semua yang ingin kau katakan. Dan jika jaejoong menerimamu, maka aku akan melepasnya. Tapi jika ia menolakmu, maka aku akan membawanya pergi dari hidupmu." Ujar Yoochun. Namja itu melihat ketakutan disudut mata musang Yunho. Ia tahu sebenarnya Namja yang berdiri dihadapannya ini mencintai Jaejoong melebihi dirinya. Tapi entah alasan apa Yunho malah menyembunyikan perasaan ini rapat-rapat. Ia juga tahu jika Yunho hanya berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Go Ahra. Yunho menjanjikan sesuatu kepada Yeoja yang memiliki Green eyes itu asalkan Ahra bersedia mengikuti permainannya. _

_Yoochun sudah mulai gerah dengan tingkat Hoobae-nya itu. Ia menyukai Jaejoong dan takkan membiarkan gadis itu menangisi pria brengsek seperti Yunho._

"_Terserah padamu, Yunho-ah. Aku hanya memberikanmu kesempatan satu kali. Kau menyia-nyiakannya, maka kau mati."_

_**End Of Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau harus liat Jae. Yunho sangat-sangat takut kehilanganmu. Bahkan harga dirinya yang tinggi itu sudah jatuh entah kemana saat ia berlutut dihadapanku di kedai." Jelas Yoochun. Sedangkan Yunho yang tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa malunya, hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Jaejoong.

"Tapi, apakah kau sudah mendaftarkanku ke kampusmu di inggris?" tanya Jaejoong, begitu melihat ekspresi malu diwajah Namjachingu-nya.

"Ne.. dan dosenku menyuruhku membawamu kesana. Mereka juga puas melihat rekapan nilai-nilaimu."

Jaejoong memasang wajah menyesalnya. "Harusnya aku tak menerimamu, Yunnie-ah. Kapan lagi aku bisa ke inggris."

Yunho langsung kaget dan menegakkan duduknya. Ia menarik lengan Jaejoong kasar. "Yyak! Kau bicara apa? Kalau Cuma ke inggris aku juga bisa membawamu kesana. Jangan ngawur kau, Jae!" teriaknya.

Bukannya takut, jaejoong malah terkikik geli melihat keposesifan namjachingunya. Benar kata Yoochun, Yunho bertingkah seperti anjing penjaganya saja. Ia percaya jika pria itu benar-benar mencintainya.

Jaejoong menangkup pipi Namja bermata musang itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan beruang gendut sepertimu. Aku yakin kau akan nekat menyewa penculik profesional untuk menculikku."

"Kalau perlu, mengapa tidak.."

Yoochun dan Ahra hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat pasangan yunjae ini. Sulit dibayangkan jika pasangan itu nantinya memang benar-benar menikah. Mungkin Yunho akan mengurus Jaejoong dirumah selamanya.

"Aigoo, Jung Yunho. Aku tak tahu kau begitu mencintai sahabatku. Aku jadi iri." Sela Ahra ditengah momen romantis Yunjae. Dan Jaejoong langsung men-death glare sahabatnya itu.

"Kau juga bersalah, Ahra-ah. Kau telah menipuku. Padahal kalau kau jujur, aku takkan menumpahkan jus itu." Geram jaejoong. Namun Ahra hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Aku kan hanya membantu Jae. Dia juga menjanjikanku bertemu dengan Hero TVXQ kalau aku bersedia menjadi pacar pura-puranya." Ujar ahra memelas. "Dan, sebenarnya waktu itu aku tidak pergi ke Lotte world. Tapi aku dan Yunho pergi ke apartement Hero. Kau tahu? Wajahnya mirip denganmu Jae."lanjutnya antusias.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia memang sudqah tahu jika Yunho dan Hero TVXQ adalah teman akrab. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika Yunho memanfaatkan kepolosan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau itu memang licik, Yunnie." Gumamnya pada Yunho. Dan yunho? Hanya bisa menyengir kuda.

"Tapi, Yunho-oppa benar-benar mencintaimu, Jae.."

Sekali lagi, Jaejoong harus memberi Yunho big applause atas rencananya. Namja itu dan Ahra melakukan perannya dengan baik. Layaknya seorang aktor, yunho memang pantas menjadi pemeran antagonis

Jaejoong pun menatap Yunho yang sedang tertunduk karena malu atas pengakuan Ahra dan Yoochun. "Ya, Yunnie-ah. Apakah kau begitu mencintaiku?" tanyanya menggoda Yunho.

"Kau ini!" geramnya. "Sudah aku bilang kau milikku. Jadi, mana mungkin aku tidak mencintai apa yang menjadi milikku." Sungut Yunho kesal tapi malu-malu. Melihat reaksi namja itu, Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan otot pipinya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tak lama ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Disusul oleh Yoochun dan Ahra yang juga menertawai tingkah Yunho.

"YYAK! Kalian jangan tertawa!"

Jaejoong tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa bahagianya. Yunho yang selama ini ia pikir adalah seorang playboy ternyata sangat posesif padanya, hanya untuknya. Kemudian, Yoochun dan Ahra pun berdiri. Mereka bermaksud meninggalkan pasangan itu agar mereka bisa memiliki waktu berdua dikebun belakang sekolah.

"Jaejoong-ah kami pergi dulu. Berhati-hatilah dengan monster disampingmu ini. Kapan pun ia mau, seorang Jung Yunho bisa saja menerkamu." Ujar Ahra sambil menggoda pasangan Yunjae itu.

"Kau...!" Yunho menatap Ahra seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, jika kau sudah bosan dengan namja posesif ini, maka datanglah padaku. Aku siap untuk menjadi pengganti Yunho kapan pun kau mau." Goda Yoochun lalu kemudian dia dan Ahra pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong dan Yunho, sebelum namja itu menerkam mereka.

sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan pasangan YUNJAE itu, Yoochun sempat menoleh kebelakang. ia bisa melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum bahagia. Jaejoong, yeoja yang saat ini mengisi hatinya kini sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. ia bisa tersenyum bahagia bersama seorang Namja, meski itu buka Yoochun.

_"...Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagimu Jae. Bisa melihatmu tersenyum saja, sudah membuatku senang. AKu bisa lega kau bersama Yunho. entah bagaimana caranya Namja yang Namja itu lakukan untukmu, tapi aku yakin dialah yang paling bisa membahagiakanmu. Saranghaeyo, My Jaejoong, My Love."_

Namun lamunannya buyar saat Yoochun mendengar dering ponselnya. ia pun segera mengambilnya dari dalam saku dan mengernyit melihat ID name yang tertera disana. "Junsu", yang tak lain adalah adik Jaejoong. lalu Yoochun mengangkat telepon dari Yeoja itu.

"Yoboseo?"

"..."

"Kau ingin aku kesana?"

"..."

"Ye, tunggu disana. aku akan segera berangkat." Yoochun berlari meninggalkan gedung SMA yang menjadi awal tombak kisah cintanya dengan Jaejoong. tanpa ia sadari langkahnya akan menemukan hal yang baru. hal yang dapat mengalihkannya dari perasaannya yang sekarang.

-oooo0000oooo-

"Ya, Jung Yunho, kau sungguh monster. Kau sangat kejam." Ujar Jaejoong setelah kedua temannya hilang dari hadapannya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Kalau kau suka padaku kenapa kau memacari semua gadis? Harusnya kau, kan tinggal bilang saja kalau kau menyukaiku."

Yunho menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas sekuat-kuatnya seperti ia sedang membuang rasa sakitnya. "Jaejoong-ah, Aku tak mau kau tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya karena aku. aku tahu saat SMP, sekumpulan Yeoja gila mengurungmu di toilet hingga kau hampir tak sadarkan diri. Aku juga tahu disana kau sesak napas. Aku hanya tak mau itu terulang lagi. Aku sudah berjanji didepan jasad ibumu, kalau aku akan selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu. Dengan terpaksa aku melakukan ini semua agar kau menjauhiku." Jelas Yunho parau. Ada kesedihan mendalam yang tersirat dari wajahnya

Napas Jaejoong tiba-tiba terasa tercekat. Jantungnya benar-benar serasa ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Pipinya sudah terasa panas. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho nekat melakukan itu semua.

"Namun aku salah." Yunho meringis. "Nyatanya aku malah membuatmu membenciku. Dan aku juga membuatmu hampir berpaling darimu. Kau tahu, saat Yoochun mencium keningmu, otakku serasa ingin meledak. aku ingin segera melompat dari jendela kamarku dan mencekiknya."

Jaejoong menahan napasnya lebih dalam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho bisa berpikiran seganas itu padanya.

"Aku merasa bahwa aku sudah semakin gila ketika melihatmu merubah penampilanmu waktu itu. Aku mulai berpikir kau berubah karena kau telah jatuh cinta pada Yoochun. Aku nekat menemuinya dirumahnya. Dan kau tahu, saat mengatakan ia akan merebutmu dariku, saat itu juga aku seperti kehilangan nyawaku. Pada saat kau pergi dengan pria itu makan sushi, aku mengikutimu. Dari sanalah aku tahu bahwa Yoochun memang serius dengan ucapannya. Lalu aku mengajaknya bertemu dan memohon agar tak membawamu pergi. Aku takkan sanggup hidup bila nantinya benar Kau dan Yoochun menikah dan kalian berciuman diatas altar."

Yunho meraih tangan berkulit susu itu dan membimbing tangan gadis itu di salah satu sudut bibirnya "Kau tahu, dia sempat memberiku tinju karena telah menyakitimu selama ini."

Ya, Jaejoong bisa merasakan ada bekas luka disana. Jaejoong mulai merasa sedih karena hal itu. Yunho yang ia sayangi telah terluka karena dirinya.

"Yunnie-ah..." lirih Jaejoong, tapi Yunho menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir plum jaejoong dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku rela dipukul sampai pingsan asalkan kau tetap disisiku. Kau adalah napasku Jae. Aku takkan mampu menjalani hidupku tanpa kau disampingku. Eomma yang tahu siapa gadis yang aku cintai, memintaku untuk langsung melamarnya saja agar ia tak lari dariku lagi."

Jaejoong sekali lagi benar-benar terharu dengan ucapan Yunho. Jadi, selama ini pria itu sudah mencintainya melebihi apa yang pernah ia bayangkan. Tapi, tunggu. Apakah Yunho bilang "melamar"?

"Yunnie-ah, apa kau barusan menyebutkan kata melamar?" tanyanya bingung.

Yunho tersenyum. ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkannya. Itu adalah sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang dilapisi beludru biru. Lalu ia membukanya dan isinya adalah sebuah cincin bermata berlian putih. Pria itu melepasnya dari kaitan dan mengarahkannya ke jari manis Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin memilikimu bukan sebagai kekasih ataupun tunangan. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya dan tidak akan membagimu dengan siapapun. Aku memang bukan pria yang baik untukmu. Tapi, aku berjanji akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia bersamaku. Kau bisa pegang itu."

Tanpa sadar jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. ia benar-benar merasa bahagia. Yunho melamarnya dan ini adalah kenyataan bukan mimpi. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong mulai tersedu-sedu menatapnya heran.

"Kau ini? Harusnya kau senang jika dilamar oleh seorang pria, bukannya menangis. Kan, aku sudah bisa akan membuatmu bahagia. Jadi, tolong jangan pernah menangis lagi." Ujarnya sambil menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya. Yunho mengusap rambut panjang jaejoong yang tergerai menutupi punggungnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan menerimaku?" Tanyanya disela uasahanya menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Ya, Aku mau." Jawab Jaejoong yang masih tersedu-sedu didalam hangatnya pelukkan Yunho. Pria yang selama ini dikejarnya, sekarang berada dipelukkannya dan menangkapnya. Yunho berhasil menangkap hati Jaejoong dengan caranya yang ...errr...sedikit kejam.

Yunho mendengus kasar, "Bagus. Jika kau mengatakan tidak, maka aku akan menculikmu sekarang juga."

"Kau benar-benar monster, Yunho."

"Dan Monster ini sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong, si jomblo abadi ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

"Pernikahan seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Jongie-ah?"

"Apakah kau tidak bisa sehari saja tidak menanyakan hal itu? Aku bosan mendengarnya." Sungut Jaejoong kesal. Dimanapun mereka berada, tanpa malu-malu Yunho langsung melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Meskipun pria itu juga tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menikah.

"Tapi aku tidak." Ujar Yunho.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong yang mulai gerah dengan tingkah Namjachingu-nya yang semakin hari, semakin aneh. Meski sudah hampir setahun setengah berpacaran, Yunho maupun jaejoong belum mau untuk menikah. Jaejoong masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikan dokternya dan Yunho baru saja menyusun skripsi managemen bisnisnya. Ya, seperti yang kita ketahui jika Jung Yunho memiliki otak yang cemerlang.

"**Karena aku mencintaimu**."

Hanya dengan alasan itu, Yunho berhasil membuat amarah Jaejoong langsung menghilang. Sepertinya alasan "Aku mencintaimu" adalah alasan yang logis untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Yeoja cantik itu.

"Kau itu benar-benar monster."

"Tapi setidaknya kau sangat mencintai monster ini." Ujar Yunho. Lalu ia menarik Jaejoong kedalam rangkulannya. "Dan ingat, Monster ini juga yang akan menghalangi jalanmu untuk berselingkuh, Jung Jaejoong."

"Dan kau juga harus ingat, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berselingkuh darimu. Karena aku akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari, Jung Yunho." Ujar Jaejoong yang kemudian membalas rangkulan pria itu. Pria yang hanya akan menjadi monster dihadapannya. Monster yang telah ia cintai dan yang akan selalu ia cintai selamanya.

"_Entah apa jadinya aku tanpamu. Aku hanya akan menjadi seorang pria yang hanya terus melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar aku inginkan. Kehadiranmu membawaku bersamamu. Dimana aku merasakan sebuah kehidupan yang menjanjikan. Dan aku juga menemukan satu-satunya hal yang akan selalu aku inginkan adalah memilikimu seutuhnya didalam pelukanku." – Jung Yunho._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This is trully Happy Ending of This story...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya kelar juga ya ini FF. Alhamdulillah... sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf atas beberapa editan yang aja ini ga salah lagi deh hehe. Emg awalnya nama Main cast ini Seung Jo, Hae In, Sung Gi, sama Seo Ri. Cuma aku rombak semua jadi ver. Yunjae. Maaf ya atas kesalahan author kemaren..**

**Semoga kalian puas dengan ending FF ini. Kritik dan saran masih sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan FF yang lainnya... sampai bertemu di karya Author selanjutnya, chingu. Gomawo.**


End file.
